A Normal Morning in Umbrella
by Nupao
Summary: Is just a normal morning in the work, some chat between Wesker and Birkin; during Wesker's days as captain of STARS... Unfortunately not yaoi


**I did this for a kinda-contest between a friend and me... I'm not a native speaker so I would appreciate if you could point my mistakes, in a polite way I hope...**

* * *

Morning in the Facility

Ah, a beautiful day again in that underground facility, where fresh air didn't exits and natural light was just a joke, where rats were friends with the lab rats and sometimes a rookie would drink that Umbrella brand new coffee and would suffer a seizure, yep it was the perfect weekend job for this man… at least until some moron, who surely would die as a mutated zombie or monster…or just die horribly, would interrupt…

-Hey Al, look at what we got in the mail!- Will practically had slammed that hard glass that worked as a window…

"_And here is the winner_"

Albert Wesker just sighed and turned his look at him from over the samples, slowly he stood up and went towards Birkin while he readjusted his shades over his eyes

-I hope you have a good reason for calling me

-Sure I do!...Here!- said the younger scientist while taking out some cards from behind his paperwork

-Everyone sent us some postcards from their vacations… look; here is one from that training field… on… "Rockefort Salad"

-Rockfort Island…-corrected Wesker as he looked down to the picture, there was this young blonde hugging a puppet of someone so alike him that you would say is the same person, but the toy had long hair and a dress… "Still possible to be the same person"

-Wow, Alfred really needs to get a chick soon-tought Birkin out loud

-You're kidding, the man is a billionaire, is hot and young, if he wanted a girl he would alredy have her…

-He is hot?-

-I…I mean, girls think of him as hot…. Oh shut up William-Wesker grabbed another picture while the other blonde laughed silently –Look, this is from your family it says… "_Hope you'r having a good time, we surely are without you_"… it says nothing in the back…

-Oh! Look how cute my daughter looks, and how hot Annette looks

"_Agree with that_" thought Wesker with his eyes posed on Annette's breasts

-…Wha- Wait a minute; she's looking at that lifeguard!

-She's looking at Sherry you dumbass

-Who's Sherry?

-You're kidding, right? Wesker rubbed his forehead

-Sure I am-Wesker rolled eyes as Birking looked up and laugh nervously-… sure I am… anyway they look so happy there, I hope they are having a terrific time…. Without me-said Birking with those puppy eyes that Wesker knew would lead to the question…

-Ok, so why didn't you go with them?

-Now, you're kidding! And leave my precious work at home, or here? Someone jelous thieve could get inside and take them!-Will narrowed his eyes at Albert then sighed with a little smirk –Like I would let my work for such insignificances, I laugh at you my friend… But hey look; here is one for you…

-Excuse me?-the back of the card read "_For our beloved captain, don't ask how I got your address, love, your alpha team_" –My adr- Will! Where did you get all this mailing?

-Uhm, I got it from your mailbox…-he said slowly taking his board to cover his face

-But I don't have a mailbox –"_I don't trust in them having Frost and Redfield around_"-

-Well, okay, it was in your house, in the floor, I assumed you didn't want them there…

-Of course they werein the floor, the postman leaves them th- Wait what? How did you got inside my house?

-I took the keys in your car, you should really take care of where you leave your stuff

-But where, how… wait… my car? Oh forget it- Wesker turned to the picture, there was a photo of the summer party with S.T.A.R.S.

"Wait, when did this happen?"

-Hey Albert I didn't knew that you were such a good partying-Birking laughed from over Wesker's shoulder

The picture showed Wesker with a mic clearly drunk "_or high_?" and all the members, well most of them, around watching him singing, worst of all, his shirt was unbuttoned and his zipper down

-I am not!- Now Wesker knew the real reason of that party, it hadn't been that he passed out as Chris had told him, it had had to be that fucking drink that he accepted from Jill, obviously suspicious; but hell! the chick is hot no one could refuse anything from her. "_I must work on that_"…

"_So that's why my ass hurted so much… Oh god_" Wesker immediately felt his stomachready to explode

-Albert? Are you okay? You're pretty pale, you should…

Too late, Wesker was running across the hallway, then he stopped suddenly, and walked back his steps, nobody asked and wouldn't do it at least they wanted to be the next test subject; he walked back until he was side with side with Birkin, again.

"_Oh Lord, he is going to kill me, then he won't have any witnesses… He's gonna runaway with my wife and daughter and my work, is going to use a H instead of G and then run to Canada and have a son named Henry or Ramon_"

-You're not going to steal what is most precious for me! You… you… man-with-a-lower-IQ!

-What are you talking about?

-You're going to rename my G-virus investigations to J-virus

-Jay? Why jay? Asked Wesker giving a few steps back and crossing his arms confused

-Everybody knows Jay is better than Gi!... I don't care!-

Wesker stretched his arm towards him, with his hand in his shoulder, Birkin just closed his eyes, all his braveness slowly disappearing, but what he felt wasn't what he was expecting, Wesker had turned him around and was grabbing his ass.

-Wh… what are you… –Wesker grabbed the keys from the back pocket and smirked straightening his back, he waited a few more seconds, then fetched into the papers Will was grabbing taking the photo with him…

-Have a nice day, friend… and by the way, Annette was really watching at the lifeguard-said Wesker as he went down the hallway again.

-Asshole-


End file.
